Emily D'Amico's Memoir
by Frankierox1996
Summary: my first story ever how Emily met Frankie the squealr and the rest of the Springfield mafia
1. Chapter 1

Emily D'Amico's Memoir chapter 1 It was May 1988 I was only 12 years old my father had moved to his apartment in College Point where he had met my Mother. I stepped outside I saw a young boy wearing a gray t shirt ripped jeans high tops and his brown hair tied in a ponytail. This is where I met my now husband Frankie. Hi what is your name? I asked what do you want? He asked in a tough Italian American voice. I'm sorry I just wanted to know your name, I said. It's Frankie D'Amico, I haven't seen you in the neighborhood so I was watching my back, he said. Well my Dad just moved here and my Grandma lives next door, I pointed to the 2 houses. I live down in the Bronx, Frankie said. Why are you here in College point then, I asked. I like crossing the White Stone bridge, when I am bore, he said. But don't you think someone will kidnap you, mug you? I asked. Don't worry I'm descended from Mobsters so I know how to protect myself, he said. Well I really live on Long Island with my mom, I said. Oh so I won't see you that much, he said. Don't worry I come here every other weekend, I said. I came the next week to College Point Frankie was waiting for me and he was not alone he brought along a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Frankie who is this? I asked. Oh this is my friend Louis but you can call him Louie. I looked at the boy he had a short black afro he had green eyes and he had a dark skin tone like Frankie. Hello Louie, I said. Hey, Emily he said in a squeaky Italian American voice. I started to laugh at his squeaky voice. Hey whaddy you laughin at? He asked in that Mickey Mouse voice. We all started laughing that moment was precious. We went to chisolms park. So is this your new girlfriend? Asked Louie. I just met Emily a week ago, said Frankie. Frankie I haven't met you to well, I said. I graduated elementary school this year and I am going to middle school, I said. Frankie did you graduate this year? I asked. I'm in Middle School now well we both are, said Frankie. Frankie you look young for middle school how old are you? I asked. 12 I am held up a grade I am the smart one in my family, he said. Louie where do you live? I asked. Live in NYC in an apartment with my family, he said. This is such an amazing view of the city from here you could see the twin towers, empire state building Chrysler building and more. Hey! Shouted an Italian American voice it was deeper. We all turned around and looked, it was a young adsolent boy who seemed my age on a bike. I am meeting Italian Americans today.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The young guy on the bike rode down the hill. Hey Joey, Louie said. Who is this Joey? I thought. He had black short hair he had these blue eyes that looked so clear that they looked liked they belonged to a cat. Who is this you 2 datin again? He laughed. Joey this is Emily she is new here. Hi Joey, I said. Hello Emily he said. We shook each other's hands. Guys, Snake got back from reform school, Joey said. Who is Snake? I asked. A friend of ours, said Frankie. He lives down the block from here. We went to Snake's house Frankie rang the door. A woman answered the door. Snake please? He asked. Snake! She yelled. A young man in his 20s came down. Yo what's up man! he said in this valley boy accent. Hey Snake! Frankie said high fiving him. They kicked me out of reform school couldn't handle me after 8 years, he said. Hey who is this chick? He asked. This Emily, said Frankie. She is our new friend. Hello, I said. Hey man, he said. He had red hair a snake tattoo on his arm baggy jeans he had cigarettes rolled up his sleeves. We went to his room there was a little boy that looked just like him jumping on a double bed. Hi, Dad! Said the little boy. Hey Jeremy, said Snake giving him a hug. Dad? Wasn't Snake a little young to be a dad? I thought. This Emily, she is new here so be nice, said Snake. Hi Emily, said Jeremy. Hello there, I said. I also met Snake's girlfriend Gloria and they weren't married at all they were just living in Snake's parents house until Snake and his little family knew what to do with their life. As we left, I asked Joey why do you call him Snake, he said because we like to call him that but his real name is Adam. How old was Snake when he became a parent he looks young, I said. Only 14 years old, said Joey. He was so young and Jeremy is just 9 years old. The next week I went to Frankie's house for dinner and I will tell you that next.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 I asked my parents if I could go to Frankie's house. Frankie and I crossed the Whitestone bridge together. We walked up to this beautiful mansion. Frankie is this your home? I asked. Yes Emily it is beautiful isn't it, he said. We stepped inside the hallway was so memorizing with paintings jewels and more. We stepped into this elegant kitchen. His family was in their. A man woman and this other young man. C'mon we got to get lunch ready, said the father. Frankie said she is Italian so she will love our cooking, said the mother. Hello Emily the young man said to me. Are you hungry? He asked. Um actually Emily and I had something to eat so were fine, he said. The young man crushed the bowl with his hands it broke in a million pieces. Oh ok, that's fine, he said. What is your name? I asked. Anthony, the young man said. He had black hair and a perfect face he had a red shirt and jeans on he had grey eyes. The Mother and Father introduced themselves and told me to make myself at home. Frankie showed me the entire house he even had a bathroom in his bedroom. Who is Anthony and why does he live with you? I asked. Oh when he was 4 years old his father was a criminal and his father strangled his Mother and killed her, he said. I gasped and what happened? Well his Father is now in prison and he had to live with his uncle which is my Dad and he lives downstairs in the basement. Oh, I said. And Anthony he is usually in this gang or mafia thing they hang out down in Jersey which is this place called Springfield and they started calling him Fat Tony. FRANKIE DON'T EVER REPEAT THAT STORY AGAIN YOU LITTLE SQUIT OR YOU ARE DEAD I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!! He screamed in his raspy Italian American voice, he started to cry and ran downstairs. What is his problem I said. Oh whenever someone tells the story of his family and whenever he is around he usually does this, he said. We had dinner at Frankie's house and boy did his Mom make the best sauce but my mom's will always be better. Hey where is Antonio? Asked Frankie's mother. Well I told the story to Emily and he screamed at me, he said. After dinner me and Frankie decided to apologize to Anthony. He had some Italian music playing in his room. We didn't know whether to go in or not. We knocked on the door. What is it? Said Anthony. Well we are just here to apologize, I said. He let us in he had a record player godfather posters scarface posters and old gangster movie posters. His room was like being in a gangster film and this bed and much more and this mini fridge. Look I wanted to say I am sorry for telling that story, said Frankie. It is ok Frankie, said Anthony I am use to it. I'm sorry too, I said. Apology accepted and I don't hate you Frankie, said Anthony. Man Fat Tony was so nice then to us. Frankie walked me home that night we both said goodbye but I knew I would see him again he would come to my house for the 4th of July.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 I had told my Mom all about Frankie. She really thought he was nice. He came over for the 4th of July at my house with his family. We both went in the pool. Anthony was there too although he was going to sell fireworks with his friends. We all went in the pool. We played with squirt guns played Marco polo and we even tipped Anthony off the raft and he didn't even care. When Anthony or should I say Fat Tony went on the diving board me and Frankie pushed him off. We played with water balloons. Later we went to a firework show at Jones Beach. After that we stayed up late and Fat Tony had some of the illegal fireworks and sparklers. We played with Sparklers and Fireworks. Emily your house is so much fun, said Frankie. I know right, I said. We went on the paddle boat all of us. But that night I think I had fallen in love with Frankie because we stared into each other's eyes that night. Hey you 2 falling in love? Said Fat Tony laughing. We wanted to laugh back at him so we pushed him in the lake. I will kill you 2!!!!! He screamed. We both laughed. But eventually Fat Tony swam back to my house. I miss 4th of Julys like those good times. The sad part was when everyone had to go home. But next time I went to a block party to another friend of Frankie's in Forest Hills.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The next time at my Dad's house I went to a block party in Forest Hills Frankie wanted to introduce me to another one of his friends. As we approached the block him me and Joey and Louie. We saw this young Italian American boy in a tree. Hey Frankie, he yelled in an Italian American voice. Hey Johnny, Frankie said shaking his hand. Johnny later in life he would be so rude to me and Frankie. Johnny he had black spiky hair and was wearing this white t shirt and jeans and high tops. Hey guys remember that creepy house its down the block on Manse street? Asked Joey. Yes Legs were going to get yelled at if we keep going there and that man next door "who says he owns it" is going to come out with a butcher knife and kill us, said Johnny. I shook Johnny's hand he was very polite. Why do you call him Legs? I asked. Don't know some nickname we made up for Joey, he said. We went to that creepy old house it had a hole rotting through the roof and this old scary tree in the front and these roots as big as the house in the backyard and there was stuff growing in the gutters. The house looked like Vietnam. Emily last year I broke the basement window with my foot, said Legs. We all climbed in even I did. This is wear the old lady lived and died here she was eaten by squirrels, said Legs in a creepy voice. You could here her screams. We heard someone scream. Legs this ain't funny said Johnny. I didn't do it, said Legs. The room went black we all screamed. We heard a girl's voice. Hey guys chill out, she said. She had brown long hair brown eyes and she was thin she looked beautiful too this would be Legs future wife. Cool you like going in this house too, she said to Legs. Yes, said Legs. My name is Megan, she said. My name is L.. I mean Joey but my friends call me Legs, he said. We better get out of here said Meg before that creepy man says to us to get off his property. Yeah I ain't getting brutally murdered by that old psychopath, said Johnny. We all got out by the path Legs made. Megan was very nice to all of us. So we made a friend. She played tag with us hide and seek (of course we didn't go in the creepy old house Johnny said no) We had a lot of fun at the block party. Frankie was a good dancer and he was awesome at disco he swung me around We thought we were falling in love with each other. Unfortunately Summer had come to an end and we both had to go back to school. But we knew we would see each other occasionally. He would usually come to my house or I would come to his. We would help each other with homework. One day I went to his house and something unexpected happened. His parents weren't home, his cousin Fat Tony went to hand out with his gang. So we had time to spend with ourselves. We decided to play some dress up. I dressed up in his Mom's old dresses I put on his Mom's old makeup. He then dressed up in one of his cousin's suits he made a mustache with his Mom's eyeliner. I am Marilyn Monroe, I said laughing. And I am the Rich Italian business man who loves you, he said. I thought you were Clark Gable, I said. He laughed. I lied down on the bed. He jumped on and said I love you, and laughed. I love you too, I said. Something else happened we both kissed. That day we both fell in love. Frankie and I ordered Pizza. We stared into each other's eyes. We both changed into our regular clothes and washed the make up off. Fat Tony came home he drove me home. I talked to him in the car. So how was your day with my younger cousin? He asked. Oh it was nice we had fun we played with his NES, I said. Glad you enjoyed yourself, he said. How old are you anyway? I asked. I'm 32 years old, he said. He dropped me off. What a crazy night, I said to myself. When I got to my Mom's house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Halloween it was Frankie's favorite holiday. We loved dressing up and getting candy. We both decided what to go out as I was going as a 50s chick and he was going out as a greaser. We went out trick o treating that night. This is what my friends were Johnny was dressed as Jason Voothers, Legs and Louie dressed like Cheech and Chong which made us crack up the way the way they talked and acted like they them. We went trick or treating we toilet papered peoples houses and egged them. Hey Emily lets do Don's house, said Frankie. Who is he? I asked he is the don in Springfield I can't pronounce his name it is in Italian but his last name is DiMaggio just like the baseball player. Hey Grandpa ready for some teeping! We all screamed. Hey one day you all are a gonna be apart of me he said in an Italian accent. We laughed at him. Yeah like were going to be in your silly little mafia, said Frankie. But one day they would. We all went home. Me and Frankie went to his house until we saw Fat Tony sobbing on the couch in hs palms. What happened? Frankie asked running to his side. My… my… he said. What is it? I asked. My father got out of jail by parole, he said. Oh no, I said. Now what are we going to do? Said Frankie. Just keep me away from him, Fat Tony said. Now I was afraid his father was a murder why would someone let him out of jail?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 I had Thanksgiving at my Grandma's I saw Frankie. I wished him a happy Thanksgiving. But as an early Christmas present he got Tickets to Michael Jackson Bad world tour. How did you know I like Michael Jackson? I asked surprised. You have his albums, he said. I like him too. We both went we got a lot of stuff cassette tapes. Bad album. T shirts Posters book program and more. We saved all that stuff. After the night at the concert I told him it was the best night ever and we were totally in love at this time. We had Christmas Eve at my Mom's house. He got me many cassettes games for my Nintendo entertainment system but the best thing of all was a Super Nintendo and a bunch of vinyl records candy and much more. I got him lots of NES and SNES games and we got it before release date. I got Frankie's family lots of good presents. We had Christmas day at his house opened more presents. Until I he gave me a jewelry box. For me ? I asked, Yes, he smiled. I opened the box it had earrings and a necklace. I just wanted to say will you be my girl Emily? He asked. YES THIS IS THE BEST CHRISTMAS EVER! I shouted. We both hugged he put them on me. That was the best Christmas ever but after Christmas day something awful happened. On December 26, 1988 you will never believe what came down the chimney, well that is what Fat Tony says. Frankie woke me up real early in the morning it was 3:30am I had slept over his house. Emily… Emily! Wake up! My cousin Anthony is not here! He shouted. Frankie this isn't funny its 3:30am, I said. No I am serious were down stairs searching for him, he said. I ran downstairs. Where could he be? I thought. We went outside. There was a man on his doorstep across the street. He said, That he heard yelling in the early morning and he saw this large man holding his gun up to a younger man and taking him hostage. He had also said he read the license plate and called the police to follow it. We found where Fat Tony was and we asked the police who could be holding him prisoner. When they said it is his father I was shocked. They were hiding out in this old warehouse in Harlem. Legs had heard this he decided to come along. We all went up to Frankie's room. Frankie got something out of the bottom of his draw it was buried in a ton of his clothes. And then I saw it. It was a gun! A gun! I yelled. Fat Tony gave it to me on my 11th birthday and he said it would come in handy if he were in trouble, said Frankie. He put it safely in his jacket. We all got in the car. The warehouse was surrounded with police it looked like a war zone. Stay in the car, that is what our parents said. But we did something wrong we snuck out. I have to save him, said Frankie. No Frankie his farther is dangerous and you will end up dead like his mother, I said tears forming. Frankie ran out of the car our parents told us to stay in and stay out of trouble, I said. I am going to, said Legs after all he is very nice to me. Legs had a switchblade in his hand. I ran after them. Legs went in first I went in behind. All I saw was Fat Tony his hands and ankles tied up and his mouth covered trying to scream. This ain't right tying your kid you haven't seen in years tied up like this, he said pulling the switchblade out. He loosened the ropes and cut them one by one. Until I saw a large figure come up. LEAVE MY SON ALONE! Shouted the large man. This was Fat Tony's father Paulie. He looked just like him same black hair grey eyes and same body only bigger and stronger. He started to strangle Legs. Fat Tony the look on his face was horrified. I SAW YOU STRANGLE MOTHER! He screamed. YOU ARE STRANGLEING MY FRIEND LIKE YOU DID TO MOM! YEAH IF YOU DIDN'T SMASH THAT WINDOW I WOULD HAVE BEEN INNOCENT! Screamed Paulie. Then Frankie busted in through the window. He shot Paulie through the eye with the gun. Come on lets get out of here! Shouted Fat Tony. Where are you going?! Said Paulie. We ran out the door and Paulie followed us covering his eye. Freeze Big Paulie you are under arrest for abuse and hostage, said the police. But Legs is in there and he is badly hurt, I said. The police ran in the old warehouse the next minute they were carrying Legs he was badly beaten his neck didn't look good. They handed him off to his father. But the day wasn't over we had to go to the police station where they took a bunch of pictures of the bruises on Fat Tony's body. They said he needed x rays too so we went over to the hospital and got that done but there was no injury. I also heard that they would lock his farther up forever thank god. But Legs was hurt the most. When his parents were in the waiting room they were crying over if he would live or not. But Legs just came out with a neck brace on. Paulie had popped a bone in his neck. So this was a crazy Christmas vacation.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 It was New Years Eve we spent it at my Mom's house. Fat Tony seemed nervous. What is wrong? I asked him. It is my farther he said. Don't worry he is under lock and key, I said. They locked him up forever. I don't care if he's locked up like that what if he comes back, said Fat Tony. It is ok, I said. God how sensitive he was back when he was a young man now he is the mob boss who thinks who he is. We all counted down to 1989. 1989 nothing much happened amazing except Fat Tony had gotten a mansion down in Flushing Queens so I got to see him more. He was like a best friend to me when we were younger. One time Frankie broke up with me I ran to his house and he comforted me. We were best of friends. Why did you buy this big house anyway? I asked. I had a lot of money and the mob gave it to me, he said. Did you really want to join the mob? I asked. Well.. Isn't this kind of personal? He asked shy. Just tell me were you robbed of your childhood because of this? I asked. Yes it is true Don wanted me to come in when I was only 10 years old and I never got to go to school or see my friends again or go outside and play, he said. Do you have a servant here? I asked. Yes, he said. Are my friends going to be in the mob someday? I asked. They don't know it but yes, he said. Someday they will they won't have a choice just like me, he said. Then why don't you quit? I asked. I can't because I have to act live a lie, he said. I can't stop pretending. He was so nice then now he is a stuck up snob. In early 1990 me and Frankie got back together. We walked on the beach together. Emily Johnny is acting weird, said Frankie. I think he may be joining that mob he is dressing in these suits and being real rude and his hair ain't spiky anymore, he said. And he is hanging around them. I thought to myself Johnny is only 16 he is acting like an adult already oh no Fat Tony was right Johnny is being sucked in now. Another life taken. I went to Snake's house he was still not married and he had another kid a baby girl named Leah. Snake do you know what is happening to Johnny, I asked playing dumb. I don't know kid asked me if I had 50 dollars and he yelled at me and I threatened to call the cops, he said. I don't know those mobsters are just psychopaths always asking you for money and holding their guns up. In 1990 Legs was only 15 years old at the time he had 3 bullets go into his stomach, Frankie said he was attacked by a gang. Oh no not him too and definitely not Louie. That year Legs had joined Louie was forced into it too by a gun held up to his head. They now called Johnny Johnny Tightlips. Emily I am scared my friends turned on me and they are in that strange mafia and I am next, said Frankie. Don't worry we got each other, I said. But I didn't see Frankie he said he was sick. I saw him outside of a shopping center with that gang. He looked as if he were angry at them I just left it alone. I didn't see him till 1993. Snake that gang is so weird and I am worried, I said. Me too hope there not as bad as me I am already strained out, he said I finally married Gloria bought a house and started a life. I went to a department store in 1993. A young man with short brown hair and brown eyes and tan skin and wearing a V-neck shirt and pants came up to me. Do I know you? He asked. Um my name is Emily what is yours? I asked. Uh Frankie D'Amico, he said in this Italian American voice. Frankie could it be? I thought. You are Emily we were friends in childhood. I hugged him oh Frankie it has been years. We went back to my house. What did they do to you? I asked. It is a long story, he said. His hair was now cut short but when I met him it was long. He looked a little more attractive, he was more muscular. So what is up with you and that gang? I asked. It is so crazy bootlegging and now they call me Frankie the Squealer. Why I asked. Cause sometimes I don't like what they do and I tell people what they are doing. They usually beat me up or leave me in the trunk of there car but I was forced to do this, he said. Oh, Frankie I said giving him a hug we got back together again. I had heard Legs was now married at 18 years old to Megan Don didn't want him to marry, he had hit him so hard he broke his nose. Poor Legs he had lots of injuries. He was also the Mob surgeon. But Fat Tony actually need some help from me. His appearance had changed there was bags under his eyes his hair was getting a little grey. He was now 37 years old. Emily I need some help, I want to impress this girl, he said. What is her name? I asked. Anne Maria and I really want her, he said. I took him to a flower store. I have never picked flowers for a girl before he said. I had gave him lots of advice. Him and Anne Maria got married in 1994. He thanked me for the great advice. I was so pleased I helped then hurt.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 I remember this it was March 1995 it was before I turned 19 years old, we were all going out to celebrate Fat Tony and Anne Maria's 1st annivarsy. But there was a big snowstorm and we couldn't go anywhere, the roads were closed and all. Great now what are we going to do, said Fat Tony. The restraunt is closed. Maybe we can all have a sleepover, said Frankie. Hey that is a great idea we all brought our overnight stuff, said Louie. They were nice to me when they weren't near Don or Johnny. So we all decided to have a slumber party. We all got into our pjs. Fat Tony suggested a movie. What should we watch? Asked Legs. How about The Godfather, said Fat Tony. I had never seen the movie but my Mom said to avoid it. As we watched it I thought it was interesting until they cut a horse's head off and placed it next to a guy in bed. I screamed real loud that everyone in the room jumped. Emily what is wrong? Asked Frankie. I started to cry, that poor animal why would they do that? Um I think we should turn this off, said Legs. I think Emily is traumatized. No more gangster movies. Frankie hugged me tightly. We were all going to order pizza but that didn't happen because of the snow. We decided to make pizza for ourselves, they came out pretty good. Frankie he just hated to see me cry. We turned on some music we all started to dance. And Frankie boy was he good. But Frankie wanted to sing this song to me it was called one day in your life. One day in your life you'll remember a place someone touching your face you'll come back and you'll look around you one day in your life you'll remember the love you found here you'll remember me somehow though you don't need me now I will stay in your heart and when things fall apart you'll remember one day… one day in your life when you find that your always waiting for the love we used to share just call my name and I'll be there you'll remember me somehow though you don't need me now I will stay in your heart and when things fall apart you'll remember one day… one day in your life when you find that your always longing for the love we use to share just call my name and I'll be there. Fat Tony and Anne Maria began to shed a few tears. Then we decided to jump on Fat Tony's bed. Man was that fun his bed is so big. We all decided to go to bed at 12:00 am. The next morning Snow was on the ground. We all decided to go skiing and snowboarding. It was so fun people would sometimes crash into each other. When me and Frankie were together on the hill we both pushed Fat Tony down on his skis. We both laughed then he laughed too. It was so funny that was some 1st annivarsy for Fat Tony and Anne Maria. That was there 1st annivarsy but in 1996 something amazing happened between Frankie and me.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Frankie had bought Yankee Stadium tickets and this was the original it was June 17th 1996. Frankie had bought tickets to a Yankee game, that summer and he borrowed a mob limo we had front seats to the game. Why did you want to come here? I asked. Because I just wanted to have fun. But then the big screen flicked to us. Were on big screen how thoughtful I said. Well Emily I brought you here for another reason, he said Will you spend the rest of my life with me? He asked. YES! I shouted. A tear rand down our cheeks I took the ring out of the box and put it on my hand. We got engaged on the big screen. Everyone in Yankee Stadium cheered even at the end of the game everyone cheered. In January 1997 we got married. As my father walked me down the aisle and Mom crying and some of my family. It was perfect Frankie waiting for me. At the end we kissed. Our wedding song was always and forever by Heat wave. My maid of honor was my friend Shannon. Frankie's best man was Fat Tony because he was always so good to him. We both danced together. Of course Don was angry at Frankie for marrying so young we were only 20 years old! Johnny came over to Frankie it looked like he wanted to talk but he slapped him and said why did you marry her you're a disgrace to the family! Frankie threw an apple at him. Johnny what is up with you? Asked Legs. Don was holding Johnny back. Our honeymoon was in Hawaii it was so beautiful being so close to him. One day we found out Fat Tony and Anne Maria had a baby named Michael Antonio D'Amico. Soon Meg and Legs had a child that year. He was named after his father Joey Jr. Louie had a child with his wife Marsha a daughter named Jenny. Man was everyone growing up. One day on Christmas, Anne Maria called me crying. Emily I have breast cancer, she said. I was so shocked I would prey for her so she could make it. The 4th of July me and Frankie celebrated together. Hey remember the time when we were kids we pushed Fat Tony off your boat when you lived by the lake, those days when we were kids, he said. I laughed at that. The next morning Frankie woke me up singing always and forever. I kissed and hugged him. We were also getting ready for the best time of our life parenthood. That morning as I was making breakfast I got a call. Hello? I asked. Emily Anne Maria died, Fat Tony cried. WHAT! I screamed. YOU ARE NOT KIDDING! I'm not, cried Fat Tony. She suffered breast cancer for 2 years and she couldn't make it and poor Michael he doesn't even know what happened, he said. After the talk I started to cry. What is the matter honey? Asked Frankie. It hurt him to see me cry. Anne Maria died, I said. Then Frankie buried his face in his palms and started to sob. When we went to the funeral. It was so sad that Fat Tony couldn't go in the room to see his wife dead. We had to carry him in. Johnny and Don they didn't even cry they just had emotionless faces on. I felt bad for Michael the most. He would never remember his mom he was only 2 years old. Before we had children we bought a mansion in Manhattan. On August 1st 1999 my son Anthony Francis D'Amico was born. He was such a sweet little baby boy. Frankie was so happy when he had his first child. Everyone just loved this baby. We invited everyone to see the baby Louie loved it so much. Legs he loved babysitting for it and let his children play with it. Johnny didn't seem to care. Don his heart melted when he saw it. Fat Tony he would usually murmur words in Italian to him. The family really loved him even my parents. My Mom and Dad would always tell me how beautiful he was. Until in 2000 some thing awful happened.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Emily I have a meeting in the twin towers I have to discuss some things with bootlegging. I was expecting another child. Anthony was only 2 years old at the time. Frankie called me. Hello? I said. Emily my meeting was cancelled one of the twin towers fell down we are under attack! He screamed. I drove my car down to the city. I saw Frankie and his mob fellows I ran and hugged him. All the people had tears in their eyes. Bodies were being pulled onto stretchers. This was a nightmare the world trade center in pieces. I saw my Dad too. It was so terrible. The buildings me and Frankie saw when we went to New York City. Frankie why would someone do this? I asked between sobs. I don't know he said crying too. That day was the first time I saw Johnny cry. It was so awful that day. Seeing a whole bunch of dead people. Later that night we cried and watched the news. Emily what if I died and never saw you again? Asked Frankie. I don't know I would have 2 children to raise by myself, I said. That was really sick of them to do, I said. There is a lot of bad people in the world but I am bad to I am in a mafia I was forced to join at 15 years old, he said. I am not afraid of you, I said. He smiled. I don't want to be a monster, he said. I know you were forced into it, I said. He sang a song to me it was called Leave out all the rest by Linkin Park. When is this kid coming anyway? He asked. It is near Christmas, I said. Well will see, he said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Me and Frankie were getting ready for Christmas. Frankie remember the due date of the baby? I asked. Yeah its near Christmas its my present from me to you, he said. I laughed at that but the baby was going to arrive before Christmas. That night I didn't feel good. Oh no is it coming? I thought. Frankie I think the baby is coming, I said. We all went to the hospital. Soon my daughter Gemma was born on December 23rd 2001 at 12:00am. We were so happy. She was my Christmas present from Frankie. But that year Louie had got a divorce from Marsha. Could life get any better then this? Until I saw on something on the news one day. It had said something about Mobsters driving in a car and shooting at the police. Probably some teenaged hoods, I thought. But when they showed the men getting out of the car I recognized them but Don was not there. It said 5 men were carrying illegal weapons in there car. Oh no Frankie wouldn't do this, I said. Then I saw my husband's face with handcuffs on. I started to sob they said this was in Springfield, New Jersey. Frankie was forced into all this he didn't want to kill people, or do any of this mafia crap. I had to go down to New Jersey to bail him out. When I got there they said, 2,000 dollars. I paid them and got Frankie out. Frankie why would you do that? I asked. I don't know but they put me in the trunk because I warned everyone they had guns. And I don't like what they are doing, I don't want to be a part of this they have all turned there backs on me, he said. Me and Frankie had a wonderful family. I was sitting on the couch with my 2 beautiful children, Anthony and Gemma. Anthony you look like daddy when he was young, I said. I look like daddy, he repeated. I smiled. I looked at little Gemma we both thought of her name me and Frankie. Gemma looked like a little copy of me when I was baby. I was holding Gemma until Frankie came in and said, him and the boys were having a campout. I came along. Unfortunately we had to sit in the trunk, cause Frankie had split ketchup all over Fat Tony's white shorts. He took his anger on him and threw him in the trunk of the car. I decided to go in with him. Sorry we had to end up in here, I said. Well I am a squealer and I am quite sick of this but can you reach in my pocket I think I have the keys to open the trunk, he said. I searched his pocket. Oh yeah right there, he said. I wrapped my arms around him and we kissed tenderly. I think an hour passed. We were so romantically wrapped up together. Until Loie checked on us, and you should have seen the look on his face. I heard him say to Legs outside you do not want to look in there. Legs looked alright you 2 have been in here to long. He ruined our moment. Ok get out before we pull you out! Yelled Johnny. We both got out. We had a campfire. Then we got in a tent. My parents were at our house watching the children. We both got a tent the 2 of us. Until Fat Tony had to share it with us. The moment was perfect Frankie shirtless with his muscles and me wearing a nightgown. We started to kiss tenderly. Why did I get stuck with you to? Fat Tony said. Hey lovebirds keep it down, he said. The next day was the 4th of July we all wore red white and blue. At least we had some illegal fireworks and sparklers but this was for adults only no kids. I had always wanted to be in adult outings here I was at 26 years old married with Frankie. We went to the beach. We all went in the water. I had my bikini on although Megan was here. I loved Frankie holding me in the ocean. We went to the pool. But we got in trouble there. We were forcing Legs to go off the high dive. Legs go on please, said Frankie. Frankie I don't want to lose a life, he said. Don't worry, said Frankie. Legs went up shaking. Frankie pushed him off. Legs went in backwards. He didn't come up after a minute. Meg dove in to save him. She came up. His neck was bleeding. We had to go to the first aid. Legs had broken his neck when he was 13 years old when Fat Tony's farther was choking him. He was ok his neck was just cut. At night we got out the sparklers and played with them like the good old days. Hey Frankie remember when we pushed Fat Tony in the lake at my old house, I said. Don't ever say that again, said Fat Tony. We went down to the beach to watch the fireworks. It was fun. The next day we went back home. My kids really missed us and my parents were tired. Gemma said her first word, Mama. She was only 7 months old. We had a pool in our yard but it was much more beautiful then my old pool. My little Gemma turned 1 years old. Me And Frankie Anthony and Gemma, celebrated Christmas together. Frankie and our friends came over. We brought almost the entire toys r us for our children. I got many clothes from Hollister Abercrombie and more. We spent the new year together but we put the kids to bed early. We were so happy together. We would go out to dinner together. We had another child a girl named Bella who was born April 24, 2004 after my 28th birthday. It was a little present from Frankie. The kids loved having a little sister. Gemma came up to me one day. Where is uncle Tony? She asked. Why? I asked. I want my Michael, she said. She had long brown hair like me and the same green eyes. Why Michael? I asked. I want to marry him, she said. You are only 2 years old and he is 7 years old, I said. You will have to wait awhile, I said. My kids were so funny even our friends got a kick out of them. But I had heard Johnny had a child with his girlfriend and the 2 of them were living together. The baby girl's name was Delilah Ann. I had met her she was this beautiful baby girl with her father's brownish eyes. And she had the same black hair. She was born May 10, 2004. I was having a very nice life but 2005 didn't bring much. 2006 a lot of things happened but you will find out next time.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Hey, Emily you want to go on a midnight stroll on the town with us? Asked Johnny. Sure, I said. I was finally going with the boys. We went on the Manhattan Bridge we started to play. Louie jumped on the poles. I am king! He shouted. I went on but I thought it was dangerous. Frankie was playing with the lights. We are going to knock them off, he said. But they were to large. We went down to Springfield, New Jersey. Hey stop the car, said Don. We all got out. There was this girl being beat up by a bunch of black guys. They were cursing too. We all got out of the car. Stay back, said Frankie. Hey leave her alone, said Louie. What are you going to do about it, the black guy said. He had a knife but they had guns and switchblades. Then I saw them fight. The black guy got stabbed by Frankie. The 2nd Legs had broken his neck and killed him. Fat Tony he was the toughest. The final guy he kicked down to the ground and mugged him and took his money and shot him to death. The other black guy ran away. Me and the gang went over to the girl she looked like she was bleeding. Um hello thank you for saving me, she said. My name is Sandra, she said. I think my leg is bleeding she said. She got a handkerchief out of her purse and wrapped it around her leg. Here let me help you with that, said Fat Tony. He helped her tie the handkerchief around her leg. Thanks, she said. So why you out here so late? Asked Fat Tony. Oh I was sick of my life so I ran away, she said. What are your names? She asked. I am Anthony but you can call me Fat Tony. The old one is Don he is 63 years old and fights very well, and the guy with the dyed brown hair is Legs, the guy with the black hair, is Louie, and that is Johnny, and right there the couple is Frankie and Emily. Hey boss what do we do with these 2 bodies, said Louie and Legs carrying them. Throw them in the dumpster, said Fat Tony. That was very heroic of you guys, said Sandy. You don't look so bad to me, she said. Fat Tony smiled. Sandy had blonde hair and blue eyes. You got anywhere to go? Asked Fat Tony. No, I just ran away she said. Well you can spend the night, at my place said Fat Tony. I don't know taking advice from strangers I thought you were going to harm me to, she said. How old are you? She asked. I am 49 years old, said Fat Tony. She got in the car with us. She was 37 years old older then some of the gang members. But Fat Tony had developed a crush on her. Who wouldn't she was attractive and he lost his wife 6 years ago. And Michael did need a mother figure in his life. Michael had found out what had happened and boy was he sad. He was only 8 years old. On February 28th 2006 Fat Tony and Sandy were married after Michael's 9th birthday. Fat Tony he seemed much happier now that he was married again. Michael liked having a new mother but he never remembered Anne Maria but he would always say she was his original mom and he would never forget her. Johnny on the other hand was still living with his girlfriend their daughter Delilah Ann was 2 years old and a bundle of energy. Fat Tony had a daughter with Sandy who was born on June 12th 2006 her name was Rose. A lot of us got new cars like I got a convertible for my 30th birthday. I really liked Fat Tony's new car which was a black Lincoln Navigator SUV 2006. Well the mob almost owned every car. Me and Frankie we had a happy family and those many years ago, when we met he asked me what I wanted? Comical. Sometime near Christmas Fat Tony was gunned down by this other mafia in a helicopter. I remember when me and Frankie were in the hospital. Frankie started to cry. I mean him and Fat Tony were almost like brothers although they were cousins. I don't know if he is going to live, he said bawling into his hands. It is ok Frankie. Fat Tony was like a friend to me although he was rude sometimes but I didn't want him to die. We went to his room. He was lying there in a hospital gown like an angel. His skin was pale it had lost that tan color because he lost a lot of blood. I didn't want to see him like this. A few days later I saw Fat Tony in the hospital he had awoken and had a sling on and was on painkillers and was on donated blood too. Sandy was there at his bedside so was Michael and Rose. Michael loved little Rose. We had brought along our kids too. Hi Fat Tony our kids said they had all made a card for him. He loved them so much. We didn't think he would live. Frankie those shots remembered me of my father how he kidnapped me, said Fat Tony. I am getting to look like him each day. No you are not, I said you look innocent and I don't know why you are in the mafia. Mean either, he said. I was forced into it. A few weeks later Fat Tony had come home. But he had to stay in bed. I couldn't stand how he was living on painkillers it just hurt me to see him in that much pain. I would usually help Sandra out. We would usually make him breakfast lunch and dinner. We would usually watch TV sit around and talk. When ever I would sit on the bed with him and talk about my feelings like when we were younger. When I would lean to close and hit his right arm that was bad. I would always say sorry and he never scared. I saw a many scars on his right hand. How did you do that? I asked. Oh it happened when I was 4 years old. I had broke a window when my father was strangling my mother. My father had said for me to go back to sleep that I was just dreaming but I saw him strangle her just like Legs, he said. We had a very special bond. We had all celebrated Christmas together. It was very special we had gotten everything we gotten also we celebrated new years together we were all at Fat Tony's bedside as we counted down. Eventually Fat Tony healed. But in 2007 a big change in the mafia occurred.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 On April 23rd 2007 days after my 31st birthday Don had died. This is how it happened you would think I was crazy but Frankie came home beaten one night. What happened honey? I asked. He was crying too. Don died, he said. Don dead, I said. Yes we got into a fight about my squealin and he threatened to kill me but he tripped into the road and a big 18 wheeler came I told him to watch out but the driver wouldn't stop so he died in my arms I told the others and his family they picked his body up from the morgue a funeral will be held soon, he said. A week later we all went to the funeral. The mobsters were all crying even Johnny. It was mostly sad to see his wife and kids cry. And his granddaughter say grandpa don't leave. It was really sad his casket nailed shut. When Frankie and the boys brought his casket to his Mausoleum they all tried to smile. Good-bye Don, we all said. It said his full name on the casket Don Vittorio Di Maggio I couldn't pronounce his first name because it was Italian. It also said Farther Grandfather Godfather friend and many more on the end it said we do it the Italian way. That was the last time I saw Don in physical form. That night at the restraunt I heard Frankie and the gang talking. Look I don't want to be apart of this anymore, said Frankie. We were all robbed of our childhoods because of this. Fat Tony I know Don was the only thing you had and it is sad to lose a good friend but we have to put our criminal past behind. Louie, Legs you were forced into it and the 2 of you have gotten hurt. Johnny you have been very rude since you joined we were such good friends and now look what has happened, said Frankie. Johnny started to weep. Frankie said the most moving thing to him. I want to be a hero to my children, said Frankie and to my wife. You all want to be heroes in your family not some losers. They all agreed that was the night all the mafia was put behind and into the past. When Frankie came over I had said I heard everything. I am so sorry about Don, I said. I know said Frankie. He was mean and nasty but I never wished him dead. After that everyone went their separate ways. Fat Tony became a politician for George Bush and Barack Obama presently. Johnny he went to rehab to straighten out his anger but he eventually found a job in the air force since he had always wanted to fly since he was a young boy. Legs and Louie remained close and became radio DJ's. For me and Frankie he went on to be a singer my god he had an amazing voice and he made a lot of money. My kids want to become a singer like him. But we all saw each other and we didn't fight Johnny was much nicer. Sometimes Frankie would tell me about his dreams about him and Don talking like normal people no fighting having a normal conversation and waking up to his beautiful wife. The end


End file.
